


Forelsket

by pressedinthepages



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Jaskier has made it to Kaer Morhen where he is introduced to Geralt's brothers, and one catches his eye right away.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: “hi, how about some jeskel fluff?“ im living this came out so cute thanks for the request!

Jaskier lay in bed, staring at the vast expanse of stars spattering the sky through the window. The wind coming in chills the air, but the fireplace houses a roaring fire that keeps the cold at bay. As he lay there in the stone castle, he wonders how he got so lucky.

Somehow, after more than twenty years of following Geralt around, after the  _ mountain,  _ after the very lengthy apology, Geralt invited Jaskier to spend winter in Kaer Morhen with him and his brothers. Jaskier, of course, having long forgiven the thick-headed witcher, graciously accepted his offer, and together they began the journey up the mountain.

After days of traversing dangerous terrain and dealing with  _ gods-forsaken forktails,  _ the pair finally reached the gates of the crumbling castle. Jaskier was awe-struck, silently gaping at the stark beauty of the castle that so very much reminded him of his best friend. It was strong, silent, gated off to the rest of the world but Jaskier was certain that he could find the warmth that hid just beyond those walls…

“LAMBERT!” Geralt bellowed, causing Jaskier to almost jump out of his boots. Geralt had been trying to be more talkative around the bard, but never quite that  _ loud. _

__ After a few moments of Jaskier thinking that his heart may beat out of his chest, they saw the latticed gate begin to rise. Dust fell from above as the gate creaked its way into the rafters, and Geralt began to move forward into the fortress.

Jaskier tentatively followed, his horse’s reins tight in his fist. He wasn’t nervous about the Witchers, he figured that no one could be a tougher nut to crack than Geralt. No, Jaskier was nervous because of that gate, bounding into the safety of the keep before it could even  _ think  _ about slamming back down, impaling him into the ground,  _ thank you very much. _

Geralt quirked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to inquire about the nervous look on Jaskier’s face before a deep chuckle from above them cut through the air. The gate closed back with a great  _ clang,  _ and the pair turned just as someone lept from the rafters, landing in a crouch before rising.

Jaskier was once again stunned into silence, unashamedly gawking at the man who had just plummeted more than three stories to land in front of them.  _ By the gods,  _ Jaskier thinks,  _ he is fucking gorgeous. _ He was tall, built almost identically to Geralt. His eyes were golden as well, but they were deeper, more of a sun-glazed honey to Geralt’s shimmering light amber. It seemed that was where the similarities ended, the man’s hair dark and cropped to hang just by his ears and his skin tanned, but Jaskier could still see the lines across his arms from numerous monsters of many shapes. His jaw was strong, chiseled as if sculpted by Melitele herself. There was a long scar down the side of his face, pulling his cheek oddly, but it spoke of being put through immense pain and still getting back up. Jaskier felt his heart race, and he was now  _ certain  _ that it would be exploding out of his chest at any moment.

“Not Lambert, sorry to disappoint,” the man smiled, the gesture blooming warmth through Jaskier. Introductions were made, and now Jaskier had a name to match the face. 

This  _ is Eskel???  _ Jaskier thinks, mind reeling as he watches Eskel wrap his arms around Geralt, hugging him tightly and grinning with the brightness of a thousand suns.  _ This is the man that Geralt grew up with, the man that Geralt told me was vicious, one of the most threatening people that I would ever come across. Well,  _ Jaskier reasoned to himself as Eskel led them across the courtyard to the main keep,  _ I suppose Geralt probably thinks that about himself too. _

__ Later, after they’d eaten supper and gotten past all of the “no hurting the bard, he’s fragile” rules, the wolves and their bard relaxed in the library. Geralt and Lambert were playing Gwent, both of them snarling at the other as they accused each other of cheating. Vesemir, somehow through the dull roar of the two seemingly twelve-year-olds fighting over cards, was snoring in a puffy chair close to the fire in a far corner of the room. 

Jaskier had perched himself on a small couch, nestled against one of the walls next to an empty hearth. Torches that lined the walls gave him enough light to read the little poetry book he had found, but he soon felt a telltale shiver run through his body. As he debated interrupting Geralt and Lambert’s game and potentially getting his head actually ripped off of his body, he heard light footsteps approaching him from another corner of the room.

Eskel looked at him, noting the subtle chattering of the bard’s teeth and the way he tried to wrap his arms impossibly around his body. Shaking his head with a smile, he strode to the hearth and made a quick movement with his fingers, a strong fire blooming in the darkness. Jaskier immediately felt warmer, and even more so when Eskel sat down on the couch beside him. 

“Hmm, I shouldn’t be surprised,” the Witcher mused, eyes glinting with mirth in the light from the fire. “I bet you would’ve sat here shivering all night without saying anything. But, to follow around someone like Geralt for as long as you have, I’ll bet you’re just as stubborn as he is.”

Jaskier gasped in mock offense, breaking into laughter as Eskel chuckled at his movements. The couch was small enough that their bodies were touching as they relaxed, and Jaskier felt himself longing to curl around the man beside him.

The next thing Jaskier knew, he was being jostled awake. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but his head was leaning on Eskel’s shoulder and the room had emptied. He could tell that Eskel was trying to move gently so as not to wake him, and Jaskier couldn’t be bothered to complain. He closed his eyes once more, feeling cloth shift beneath his cheek as he huddled further against Eskel. 

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind followed by soft, warm fabric being draped over him. Jaskier cracked one of his eyes open, heart swelling when he realized that Eskel had shed his own winter cloak to drape over Jaskier. He felt Eskel turn in the seat before threading his arms around him, one around his back and one under his legs. Jaskier felt the Witcher lift him, the muscles swelling around him and enveloping his body into his grasp. 

“No, no ‘m not tired…” Jaskier mumbled, wrapping his arms around Eskel’s neck and nosing into his neck. Eskel chuckled, a warm sound rumbling through his chest as he began to walk to the bedchambers in the castle. 

“Right, if you’re not tired, then I’m the heir to a perfumery.” 

Jaskier huffed into Eskel’s neck as the door to his little room was kicked open. Eskel leaned down and placed Jaskier tenderly on the bed, but Jaskier kept his arms locked around the Witcher’s neck.

“Please,” he whispered, eyes closed and already beginning to slip back into the embrace of sleep, “don’t go…”

He felt Eskel still, hesitating for a moment before feeling the bed dip under the larger man’s weight. As soon as Eskel had laid down, Jaskier wound his limbs around him, clinging and trying to soak up the warmth from within him. 

“For you, little lark?” Jaskier heard Eskel whisper into his hair as sleep finally pulled him under, “Anything.”

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @thefishmongersdaughterwrites


End file.
